What Did She Have To Lose?
by Mandicat1130
Summary: ** this is a suicide squad "Joker" OC story. It is actually "M" Amelia Carlton, a normal girl. Normal life. Husband and a child. After losing a baby, her weight shifts and her "husband" brings her down for this. So she decides to leave. She loves her son, but she is no longer in love with him. But who she wanders into in Gotham. Is just the psycho she needs to match her "path".


Amelia Carlton wandered the streets of Gotham, completely blank in her mind. She wanted to cry... for the last time, since having their 6 year old son, then having a second trimester miscarriage, her "husband" called her fat. Sure, she was heavier than  
she used to be. But by no means out of control. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a real meal since her d and c two months prior. She's been starving herself, depressed, and going mad. She decided to leave because she felt her son deserved  
better. Don't be fooled though, her hopefully soon to be ex husband, was a complete self centered jerk. Arrogant. Controlling. Narcissistic. Even more so than her. And she loved her son. So very much. But she needed to leave.

Deep down she didn't truly believe her walk through Gotham would be permanent. She knew she would go back to his verbal, mental and physical abuse. But god was she wrong.

The rain poured down, matting her mid-length blonde hair to her back, neck, shoulders and face. She had wide, doe like hazel eyes, and a round polish face with dimples on both cheeks. She also knew she wasn't always easy to deal with. The man she chose  
to marry was a straight forward, old fashioned, "missionary" type of guy. While she was a free spirited, hot headed, sarcastic pain in the ass. She may have slowly been becoming slightly psychotic since they moved in together and got married finally  
after many years. But she felt something was missing. She craved more.

That night... walking through the heavy rain, and barely lit streets of Gotham... she was about to get more..

Turning down an even darker street. * _great idea idiot. This screams jumped and killed all over it*_ she laughed to herself at this thought as the tears tried to force themselves upon her, but she wouldn't let them. Instead she laughed out loud to  
herself. Probably too loudly, and probably slightly psychotically. She began talking to herself...

" _I should just keep walking. If I go home, I'll probably kill him. Slowly. In his narcissistic self loathing sleep. With his own jizz towel"_ she laughed out loud a little to crazily to herself than even she expected. But she kept walking...

It grew eerily quiet. No more cars. No more street lights at all. Only the feeling of "eerie" and also the feeling of being watched... no. Not watched... stalked. She felt like prey. But in her current state of mind. She could care less. So there... she  
stopped walking, putting her arms up and head back yelling " _you fucking want me? Fine ! Kill me even! Try me!"_

 __

Silence.

* _i must be going crazy... no ones following me.*_ she thought with a heavy eye roll. Still standing the same way she stopped.

Until...

Gasping suddenly, not even crying out or screaming, only gasping, did she feel a sharp blade come to her throat as her head was pulled back sharply by her hair..

"Ha...ha...ha...you get a 5 second head start for challenging me!" * _she heard lips smacking in her ear, breath hot on her neck*_ oh shit. This had to be the infamous joker the TV is constantly blabbering about... she recognized the high pitched  
clown voice in her ear.

Already feeling defeated from her night.. and also clearly having adeath wish, she reached her right hand up to grab the wrist with the knife and twist it painfully around, making him drop the blade while smirking at her disgustingly. Death wish.  
HA. Who was she kidding. There aren't many who could kill her..

"How about this... you sick ass hole. I stand here. And kick your ass. I did yell out "try me* did I not? That doesn't mean I run...so by all means... try.. me.."

She failed to mentally bring up prior that before her son and husband, and her recently "heavier state", she was one of the few women in the Navy Special forces task teamto make it into the U.S. Navy Seals, and she was ready for this challenge.

He stared at her for a moment. Holding back any sign of pain he may have been feeling from the twist of his arm, watching this clearly broken, yet dangerous women glare into his psychotic eyes...

 _Ohhhh... let's play darling..._


End file.
